Father's Day (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Grace and Catherine have special surprises for their fathers on Father's Day while Steve and Catherine inch closer to a decision of their own.


_Mari & Ilna—"If you build it, he will come."-The Voice_

 _Sandy—"Terence Mann was a voice of reason during a time of great madness. Where others were chanting, "Burn, baby, burn", he was talking about love and peace and prosperity. He coined the phrase, "Make love, not war". I cherished every one of his books, and I dearly wish he had written some more. And if you experienced even a little bit of the sixties, you would feel the same way, too."-Annie Kinsella_

 _REAL Worlders—"_ _This is my most special place in all the world, Ray. Once a place touches you like this, the wind never blows so cold again. You feel for it, like it was your child."-Dr. Archibald "Moonlight" Graham_

 _Today's ANs brought to you by_ _Field of Dreams_ _. A great movie about fathers if there ever was one_.

* * *

 **Father's Day (1/1)**

 **Williams Residence**

 **Sunday Morning**

 **8:00 A.M.**

"Hey, what's all this?" Danny asked sleepily as he entered the kitchen early on Sunday morning and found Grace standing at the stove, deep in concentration, spatula in hand. When she turned towards him he saw she was wearing a t-shirt bearing the seal of the US Naval Academy and emblazoned with the words _Future Midshipman_ which had a been a birthday gift from Joseph Rollins the previous week. He claimed he got the idea from Grace's eagerness to compete in the SEAL challenge, and Catherine's weekly reports of how hard she was training, but Danny suspected Steve was somehow behind the idea.

"Happy Father's Day!" Grace grinned as she crossed the room and wrapped Danny in a tight hug. "Breakfast is almost ready. I already took Scout out for his morning potty run. I even called Auntie Cath and she talked me through making a pot of coffee. I hope it tastes okay."

Danny smiled brightly as he glanced through the doorway and saw the dining room table was carefully set with the seldom used 'company only' placemats and flatware. In the center there sat a vase of fresh flowers cut from the garden.

"This is … wow, Monkey … thank you. You really went all out. I don't know what to say."

"I'm making french toast. I hope that's ok," Grace said eagerly. "Jenna gave me her recipe. The one they use for special occasions."

"It smells delicious," Danny said sincerely. "I can't wait to taste it."

Grace beamed.

"Sit down at the table and I'll bring you some coffee and juice. The french toast will be just a few more minutes."

Ten minutes later breakfast preparations were complete. Grace carried two plates of french toast from the kitchen placing one in front of Danny and the other in front of the empty chair next to his then darted back into the kitchen and returned with a small pitcher of warm syrup. She surveyed the table one final time and when she felt sure she hadn't forgotten anything she took her own seat.

"Dig in!"

Danny rubbed his hands together then slathered his french toast with butter and topped it with syrup as Grace looked on nervously. He took a bite and after giving the food a few seconds on his taste buds closed his eyes, his face a mask of pure bliss.

"Mmmmmm delicious."

Grace's face lit up. "Really?"

"Absolutely," Danny cut another piece and lifted it towards his mouth. "This may be the best french toast I ever ate."

Satisfied that her father liked it Grace finally took her own first bite. "Not bad if I do say so myself," she nodded.

"This is all perfect." He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "Thank you, Monkey."

"I think the world's best dad deserves a nice Father's Day breakfast," she grinned.

Danny's eyes grew suspiciously damp. "And having it cooked by the world's best daughter makes it that much more special."

They continued on, talking about everything and nothing and laughing about Scout's latest adventure with the neighbor's cat. After they finished their leisurely breakfast Grace put the dishes in the sink and returned with a wrapped box and her tablet.

"You didn't need to get me anything, Grace. The breakfast was more than enough."

"I wanted to do something super special for you," Grace smiled. "But first," she handed him the box, "this is from Uncle Joseph. I promised him I'd give it to you today."

Danny looked confused. "From Uncle Joseph?"

"Just open it," she said as she bounced excitedly in her seat.

Danny tore off the paper and lifted the lid of the box to find a t-shirt, very much like Grace's, with the seal of the Naval Academy, except his read _My Daughter is a Future Midshipman_.

"You know what," he mock glared. "Your Uncle Joseph and your Uncle Steve have something very important in common."

"What's that?" Grace giggled.

"Neither of them is as funny as they think they are."

Grace furrowed her eyebrows. "You know they're just teasing you right?"

"I do know that," Danny assured her.

"It's too early for me to decide what I want to do after high school. I mean the Academy is definitely something to think about but there are tons of other possibilities too."

"You are absolutely right about that. But you know what … let's not talk about you growing up right now," he pleaded. "I wanna pretend it's never gonna happen for just a while longer."

"Ok," Grace smiled agreeably. "I mean there's so much exciting stuff to do in high school before I make a college decision anyway. I'm finally gonna get to go to a real formal dance this year and you promised we could revisit the makeup issue once I was out of middle school. There are gonna be football games and bonfires and I want to join some clubs. And just think it two years I'll be able to get my driver's license."

"You're really not helping," Danny teased as he clutched his chest.

Grace laughed. "Let's take a picture of you in your shirt to send to Uncle Joseph then I'll show you my present."

Danny slipped on the shirt and pasted on his best annoyed expression. Grace snapped a pic and sent it off to Joseph with a chuckle. "Done," she said. "Now let's go someplace more comfortable and I'll give you my present."

Danny smiled as they made their way into the living room and took seats side by side on the couch. Grace pulled out her tablet and he dropped his arm across her shoulders and leaned in to get a better view of the screen.

Tears sprang immediately to his eyes as a video began to play.

The room filled with the sound of Bon Jovi's _Thanks for Loving Me_ while the screen moved through images of father and daughter, separate and together, from the day of her birth through her most recent birthday.

Danny's breath caught in his throat as he watched a few seconds of their dance at Steve and Catherine's wedding before the video moved on to scenes of Grace zip lining over a waterfall. For a whole three and a half minutes his eyes were glued to the screen as he relived some of the happiest moments of her childhood in rapid succession.

When the video ended he turned to her and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"That was the most amazing Father's Day gift ever! I'm gonna watch that every day for the rest of my life. Probably four or five times a day."

Grace swiped at her own tears. "I know you don't like to talk about me growing up and going off to college but I just want you to know …" She cleared her throat and continued, her voice heavy with emotion, "Even when I do you'll still be my Danno and I'll still love you more than anything in the world."

"I was wrong," he said as he leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "THAT is the best Father's Day present ever. And I'll let you in on a little secret … as much as I'd like to hold onto you forever and never let you leave my side … I know that when you do go off to college and whatever comes after … you're going to do amazing things. You're going to change the world."

Grace dissolved into tears and fell into her father's arms.

As Danny rubbed her back with one hand he reached out with the other and restarted the video.

' _Best Father's Day yet_.' he thought.

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **Noon**

"Hi Dad," Catherine said enthusiastically as her father's smiling face appeared on her laptop screen via skype. "Happy Father's Day!"

"Thank you, honey."

"Have you had a good day?" she asked.

"Absolutely wonderful. Your mother and Grandma Ang made me a delicious brunch and then we took Smokey to the park for an hour.

"Sounds like fun. Did Mom give you my present?" she asked anxiously.

"She did," Joseph nodded. "I can't believe it got here a week ago and she managed to keep it hidden. But you really didn't need to get me anything, Catherine."

"I wanted to," she smiled softly. "Besides, this really … I don't know … it spoke to me. The minute I saw it I knew I had to get it for you."

"I can't wait to see what it is," he said as he studied the large box carefully.

"Well then open it up," Catherine urged excitedly.

Joseph carefully peeled back the colorful wrapping paper and laid it beside him on the couch. Smokey immediately appeared and began to sniff it interestedly.

"Hi, Smokey," Catherine said in a sing song voice. "Cammie says hello. You probably smell her on the wrapping paper."

Once Smokey realized there was no food or new toy for him he laid down at Joseph's feet and sighed contentedly.

Joseph lifted the lid off the box and gasped. "Oh, Catherine. This is amazing. It's gorgeous."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," he said, his voice filled with awe as he carefully lifted the metal sculpture out of the box. The base was a representation of an open book and there were dozens of small, colorful butterflies bursting forth from the pages and rising into the air.

"It's called _The Book of Life_ ," Catherine said. "By an artist named David Kracov."

Joseph was unable to take his eyes off the piece. "It's the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

"It reminded me of you," she said quietly.

"Honey, this is … I don't know what to say." Joseph swallowed around the lump in his throat. "This is magnificent. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I love you, Dad."

"And I love you, Catherine."

"Steve was helping Cody get ready for his interview for the internship at the governor's office a few days ago and it got me thinking."

Joseph wasn't quite sure where Catherine was headed but he sat back and smiled as she continued.

"I was …" Catherine inhaled deeply and dug for right words. "I was a remarkably lucky child. You and mom … you gave me everything I needed to go out into the world and follow my dreams. I remember how proud you looked the day you dropped me off in Annapolis but the thing is …" her voice trailed off.

"The thing is what?" Joseph asked encouragingly.

"The thing is," Catherine met his eyes and felt close to him even though they were thousands of miles apart. "I knew then, just like I know now, that if I had decided to be a professional ice skater or a teacher or a plumber … whatever I decided to do you would have been just as supportive and proud."

"I would have been," Joseph confirmed. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"I was … and I am … " Catherine smiled. "Because you gave me a strong foundation to build on. You taught me not only to respect others but to respect myself. Not to settle for good enough. You and mom … you showed me what happy looks like, and what a healthy relationship looks like. I always knew that whatever happened you were in my corner. I can't tell you what a difference that made in my life."

Joseph's voice grew wobbly. "Your mother and I gave you the tools, Catherine. That was our job. But you … you took those tools and used them to create a life I couldn't be prouder of. You're an amazing woman and I'm honored to be your father. Seeing you happy and building a life with Steve and your family in Hawaii … it's everything I ever wanted for you. And I know your mother feels the same."

"Thanks, Dad," she sniffled.

"And please don't take this as me pushing or hinting," he grinned. "But someday you and Steve are gonna raise your own family and I have no doubt you'll send your children out into the world every bit as prepared as you were to succeed … if not more."

She smiled. "You set the bar high but we'll do our best."

"I know you will," Joseph nodded. "But in the meantime, has your mother seen this beautiful sculpture yet?"

"I showed her a picture on the artist's website."

"She's at the senior center with Grandma Ang and Sonya serving a special Father's Day dinner. She is going to be so excited when she gets home and sees this. We'll pick out a spot together to display it."

"I'm glad you like it," Catherine said happily.

"I love it!" Joseph beamed. "You've given me a lot of good Father's Day gifts over the years but this may be the best one ever."

* * *

 **12:30 P.M.**

"How's your dad doing?" Steve asked as Catherine made her way out onto the deck. "Did he like the sculpture?"

"He loved it." Catherine dropped down into the seat beside him and leaned over to scratch Cammie's ears as she slept soundly as Steve's feet.

"I'm glad." He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "I called Mary. She and Joanie are making a special dinner for Aaron. Nonna's lasagna."

"That's awesome. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah," Steve smiled. "Apparently there's also a macaroni art project in his future."

"He's really great for both of them. I'm glad they have him in their life," Catherine said genuinely.

"Me too," Steve nodded. "I was a little skeptical at first but now … I'm really happy for all of them. He told me he plans on marrying Mary someday and he'd like to adopt Joanie."

"That'll be good, right?"

He lifted their linked hands and kissed her rings. "That'll be very good."

They stared at the ocean for a few minutes, perfectly comfortable in the silence, then Catherine cleared her throat and spoke.

"My dad was saying … I mean he made it clear he wasn't hinting or pushing or anything … but he said he's sure we're gonna make great parents someday."

"That's high praise coming from him," Steve said sincerely. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing specific," she sighed. "I mean I really just wanna enjoy being a newlywed for a few months. You and me. And Cammie of course."

"Me too," he agreed.

"But by the time everyone comes to the island for Thanksgiving." She squeezed his hand, "I think we need to have talked it out and have a more specific answer to give them."

Steve's face split into a wide grin. He leaned over and kissed her then pulled back and met her eyes with a smile. "That sounds like a good plan to me."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
